This invention relates generally to swinging of golf clubs, as for example irons; and more particularly concerns removably adding weight to a golf club, and particularly at the club head, such as at a selectable location or locations proximate the head.
When golfers warm-up, or train, they commonly use two clubs, such as irons, and swing them in unison a few times to loosen muscles. Holding and swinging two clubs is awkward, uncomfortable, and does not achieve the right feel, needed as by gripping and swinging only one club; but one club does not achieve additional weight as can be provided by two clubs. There is need to overcome this dilemma, in a simple, effective and efficient manner, as is now provided by the present invention.
It is a major object of the invention to provide a simple and effective weighting device meeting the above need, for golf clubs. Basically, the device comprises:
a) a receptacle having an opening via which the club head is received into the receptacle,
b) a retainer carried on the receptacle to be fastened in a position for retaining the receptacle in fitting relation to the club head,
c) and weighting structure carried by the receptacle to add substantial weight to the head weight, for use as in club swinging.
As will be seen, the retainer preferably comprises a flap or strap carried to extend at least part way about the receptacle, when closed on a golf club head, and hook and pile fastening material such as VELCRO may be provided to adhere the flap or strap in fastening position.
Another object includes provision of a receptacle having at least two of the following:
i) a wall portion to extend adjacent the front face of the club head
ii) a wall portion to extend adjacent the rear side of the club head
iii) a wall portion to extend adjacent the bottom surface of the club head
iv) a wall portion to extend adjacent the toe of the club head
v) a wall portion to extend adjacent the heel of the club head
vi) a wall portion to extend adjacent the top edge of the club head;
and the weighting structure is located at or proximate at least one of such wall portions.
Further, the weighting structure is typically located proximate one of the following:
vii) at least one of the wall portions,
viii) at least two of the wall portions,
ix) at least three of the wall portions,
x) at least four of said wall portions.
In addition, the weighting structure typically includes metallic material, solid or flowable; it is typically concealed by the receptacle; and it may include separate localized metallic portions. It may be sewn or otherwise held in a pocket or pockets provided by the receptacle, and at opposite sides of a club head retained in the receptacle.
Yet another object includes location of the weighting material in a pocket provided by the receptacle, the pocket sized to enable adjustment of the position of the material, relative to the pocket; and in this regard the pocket or pockets may enable selective use of the material in one or more pockets, for adjustable weighting, as to positioning, or as to selected weighting; or both. The receptacle may be sized to fit different or all sizes of heads.
A further object is to provide a receptacle as for reception of any golf club iron head, or wedge head, or other head; and for use of the receptacle on a head as a swing trainer, or to cure a slice or hook; or to help xe2x80x9creleasexe2x80x9d of the club during warm-up; or to increase golfer muscle strengths or flexibility and/or to improve tempo, and/or swing speed, and/or wrist action.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention, as well as the details of an illustrative embodiment, will be more fully understood from the following specification and drawings, in which: